Caer Contigo
by Puf
Summary: Lemon, sexo explícito. Kaname X Yuuki, basado en los hechos del capítulo 89 del manga, donde ambos sostienen relaciones finalmente. Sino te gustan estas historias, no leas. Los que no estan al día con el manga, igualmente pueden leerlo par hacerse una idea del ambiente. No apto para mojigatos. Kaname x Yuuki - One Shot


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes a continuación no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Matsuri Hino. **

**Situación de sexo explícita, mas no vulgar. Preferiblemente para mayores de 18.**

**Kaname x Yuuki**

**One-Shot**

**Quise hacer una versión de los hechos del manga, en el 89. No conforme con lo poco explícito de las imágenes. Siempre se nos mostró a Kaname como un ser pervertido, pero sé que varios se quedaron con cierta curiosidad sobre que situaciones realmente pasaron, quizá esto pueda ayudar un poco a su imaginación. Espero les guste, disfrútenlo. **

**Caer Contigo - Noche 90**

— ¿Por qué dejaste de vivir a mi lado? — Preguntó la pura sangre con la mirada gacha, a sabiendas que la respuesta podría herir su corazón mas aún de lo que ya estaba. Kaname por su parte sujetó le de la muñeca y la elevó a la altura de su pecho, mientras inclinaba su rostro para observar detenidamente a su querida Yuuki, cuya mirada esta vez le era escondida.

— Porque la forma en que te amo, no te permite sonreír desde el fondo de tu corazón. — Le respondió con aquella voz apacible y acomedida que solía usar incluso para asuntos importantes, como éste, de no ser porque Yuuki le conocía lo suficiente, habría pensado que poco le importaba al ancestro sus sentimientos.

— Nos encontramos en un punto muerto, tu mañana vas a lanzar tu corazón a la fundición y yo… — Entonó la joven con un tono entrecortado, con lágrimas que mermaban el brillo usual de sus ojos, reemplazándolo por una silenciosa agonía. — Voy a intentar usar mi propia vida para liberarte de la eternidad a la que estas destinado. — Finalizó al enredar inesperadamente sus brazos alrededor del ancho torso de su atónito hermano.

Él sabia muy bien que significaban aquellas palabras, pero antes que tuviese tiempo para sorprenderse, Yuuki se apoyó sobre la punta de sus pies y acortó como pudo la considerable distancia que separaban sus labios, uniéndolos en un beso con sabor a lagrimas, pero a Kaname poco le importó aquel detalle, sin pensarlo dos veces inclinó su espalda y correspondió, mientras enredaba los largos dedos en la cabellera de su protegida. Por lo inesperado del beso, la poco experimentada vampira dejaba escapar de las comisuras de los labios y nariz, cálidas exhalaciones que inevitablemente rozaban la piel del castaño, podía sentir las consecuencias de sus acciones en la firmeza con que le era devuelto el abrazo, uno que parecía no dejarle respirar cómodamente, pero no le importaba, esas sensaciones eran la prueba de que el objeto de su anhelo estuviese a su lado, después de tanto buscarle y perseguirle, ahora por fin le tenia ahí, sin embargo en aquel torrente de pasiones y sentimientos, el recuerdo del cazador; Zero… Cruzó por su mente, para Kaname fue inevitable percatarse de ello y con lentitud separó sus labios de ella.

— Sino sabes a donde pertenece tu corazón, permíteme mostrártelo Yuuki. Si es que estas bien con alguien como yo. — Susurró sobre su frente, con los ojos entre cerrados, sin apartar en ningún momento sus largos brazos del cuerpo de su adoración, nunca demostró los celos que le producía la existencia de Zero en su corazón y ahora no iba a ser la excepción.

En consecuencia a sus palabras, estaba dispuesto a tomar por primera vez el cuerpo que tanto había deseado, aquel mismo que estaba destinado a ser suyo desde el nacimiento de la portadora de éste. Sus robustas manos se deslizaron de la espalda hacia el frente, acariciando por encima de la ropa, ejerciendo una presión claramente contenida. Los dedos se encajaron en el pliegue del abrigo el cual fue despojado por los hombros, ambos cruzaron miradas en ese instante y Yuuki sin poner resistencia alguna permitió que la tela cayese al suelo, en los ojos de su hermano pudo observar esa chispa de deseo, tan atractiva como peligrosa, pero a diferencia de otras veces, se prendió de él con los dedos apretados en sus oscuros ropajes.

— No… No te contengas, deseo que lo hagas. — Bajó la mirada apretando las falanges en la gabardina, con un rojo intenso en las mejillas, conocía mejor que nadie la 'perversión' de su hermano, sin embargo esta vez había notado cierto cuidado en sus acciones que le hacían pensar que no era tan deseada como otras veces, probablemente Kaname temía lastimarla, así que se aventuró a suplicarle de alguna forma que la tomara, pero esta vez mas allá de los besos y caricias a las que se había acostumbrado en la convencía.

— …Yuuki… — Al recibir esa complicidad que esperaba, en un movimiento tan voraz como rápido le sujetó de la nuca e inclinó su rostro hacia arriba, para esta vez, ser él quien uniera sus labios a los otros, mientras la diestra se aferraba a la tela de la blusa color claro de la pura sangre, cuya perfecta costura se vio deshecha en un tirón, dejando el torso de la joven expuesto en cuestión de segundos, Yuuki se sobresaltó con las manos atrapadas entre ambos, pero aferrándose aún mas celosamente del contrario, al tiempo que sus labios eran atacados sin tregua en esta ocasión, Kaname esta vez le dominaba por completo, la presión ejercida le forzaba a inclinar su cabeza hacia las direcciones que el sangre pura dictaba e incluso entre la humedad del contacto de sus lenguas y bocas, pudo percibir la textura de algunas hebras de cabello que luchaban por mantenerse intactas en la batalla sin cese en la que habían terminado, probablemente por el alboroto de la cabellera de su dueña al ser atrapada con tal celeridad, pero a él parecía no importarle, no… Mas bien parecía adorarlo, lo disfrutaba, cada centímetro de ella era lo más exquisito que pudiese haber sobre ese horrible mundo al que tenia que permitirle admirar la belleza de su precioso tesoro.

Para Yuuki era una fortuna no necesitar aire para sobrevivir, si fuera así, quizá ya estaría muerta, pues tanto dentro como por fuera de sus labios, todo lo que podía sentir era humedad, calor y… mas calor, la frescura del oxigeno le era prohibida, aunque a decir verdad tampoco le extrañaba, hallaba mayor satisfacción siendo víctima de ese interminable beso y de las caricias que eran regadas por su espalda, era una fortuna que no pudiese ver como los dedos de Kaname quedaban parcialmente marcados en su piel, se habría asustado quizá, pero antes de pensar en eso, las manos del hombre ya estaban viajando hacia el sur de su anatomía, ambas se posaron sobre la altura media de los muslos, siendo posteriormente elevadas por debajo de la falda hasta toparse con el encaje de la prenda interior, ella jamas había sido tocada ni siquiera por el mismo Kaname de esa manera, así que de sus labios brotó un jadeo que se estrelló en los de él, quien le liberó de ellos, quedándose apoyado esta vez sobre la comisura de los mismos, sin dejar de besarle realmente, solo que esta vez había cambiado de dirección, quería escuchar esa aguda voz, así que para motivarla a jadear nuevamente, encajó los dedos en los pliegues de la prenda interior, la estiró a los lados y simplemente comenzó a bajarla, por supuesto su recompensa no pudo ser mas satisfactoria, Yuuki enredó uno de sus brazos sobre su nuca, colgándose de él mientras la mano que tenia disponible se encargaba de deshacer los botones de su gabardina, mientras de su boca en efecto salían gemidos agudos y contenidos, producto de la exposición de su parte más intima, pero contra toda predicción esta vez ella misma juntó sus piernas para dejar que la tela se cayera por la delgadez de sus rodillas hasta llegar a los tobillos y para librarse de una vez por todas de ésta, levantó sus pies, uno después de otro, momento que aprovechó también para liberarlos de sus zapatos. Kaname por su parte, quien no había visto en su completa gloria la desnudez de la princesa Kuran, por la cercanía de su cuerpo, se despojó de la gabardina finalmente y con la camisa a medio abrir se alejó algunos centímetros para observar ahora si a su preciosa hermana, decir que sentía deseo o hambre de ella, sería poco, aquello que nacía en el centro de su cuerpo, era algo que iba mas allá de toda lógica humana, cada centímetro, cada curvatura comenzaba a ser detallada por sus escrupulosos ojos, de arriba a abajo, no dejando un solo sitio al menos por el frente, sin observar, la cremosa piel de la menor era tan apetecible que sus colmillos se dejaron ver.

Yuuki por su parte, no podía estar mas avergonzada, se sentía segura entre sus brazos y ser meticulosamente observada de esa forma en especial, le hacia sentir intimidada, pero por otro lado, el placer de ser tan desmesuradamente deseada nacía en su vientre, ese cosquilleo que implicaba el brote de humedad en su zona más privada y jamas vista hasta ese momento, con la mirada oculta entre sus cabellos se intentó cubrir al menos un poco, para que aquel hombre no le viera tan… descaradamente, pero pronto y para fin de su tortura, Kaname se le acercó aunque cabe decir que no de una manera demasiado discreta, el termino mas bien seria abalanzar, como una bestia justamente, que a fin de cuentas eso era lo que ambos eran, vampiros… Animales… Su liviano y menudo cuerpo se vio levantado entre los brazos del sangre pura, para evitar caerse o por mero reflejo enredó sus piernas en las caderas de éste y los brazos en el cuello, mientras sus labios nuevamente volvían a encontrarse, pero esta vez notaba como su cuerpo era transportado, su captor se encontraba caminando con ella en brazos y en el trayecto aprovechó para despojarlo de aquella camisa que tanto estorbaba… Un gemido un poco más fuerte que los anteriores escapó de la primeriza joven al recibir en todo su esplendor el marcado pecho que su deseado hermano poseía, la dureza del mismo terminó hundiendo sus pequeños senos, quedando poco visibles en caso de que hubiese un espectador. La calidez de ambas pieles y el sonido de ambos corazones, pero mas el de Yuuki por ser claramente su primera vez, se escuchaban estrepitosamente.

Entre besos y caricias desmedidas sobre sus espaldas, ambos llegaron al destino que el mayor tenia en mente, la habitación principal, pero mas específicamente la cama… Adornada por preciosos lazos y telas que caían desde el marco que la cubría como si fuese un capullo, pero incluso mas alla de los detalles de ésta, el valor sentimental de la misma era lo impactante, en ella habían dormido y sabrá Dios que mas, sus padres… pero ninguno se percató de eso hasta que se encontraron sobre ella, el aroma aún podía percibirse, a pesar que había pasado una década desde su muerte, de cierta forma Haruka y Juuri Kuran, quienes estuvieron unidos también por el mismo lazo de hermandad, ambos podían respirarse entre esas sabanas. Ante ese pensamiento, la menor de sus hijos observó a su hermano con un rostro que reflejaba tanto deseo como vergüenza, sus mejillas mas rojas que nunca y su respiración agitada, que alzaba su pequeño pero perfecto busto la delataban, ya había comprendido que entre sangre puras era normal la atracción de la carne entre familia, no podía evitar que su timidez le hacia divagar en esas cosas… Aunque afortunadamente para quien no tenia los mismos escrúpulos, esos pensamientos inútiles se alejaron de su mente al sentir la erección de éste entre sus piernas, a pesar que aún se hallaba oculta entre los pantalones, era tan notable la dureza con la que se imponía la hombría del rey de los vampiros, quien sonrió suavemente a su amada al imaginar los pensamientos que ella pudiese tener en la cabeza.

— Ka-Kaname. — Alzó una de sus manos hasta el cuello del hombre que adoraba y deseaba, para luego deslizarla despacio sobre su pecho, delineando con las yemas hasta el vientre bajo y finalmente… donde reposaba el temido y deseado miembro del mayor. Con sus labios entreabiertos y con los de él respirando tan cerca suyo, se atrevió a desabrochar el botón de la prenda y por ultimo a bajar el cierre de la misma. Una curiosidad contrastada con temor le provocó ligeros temblores en los dedos a medida que deslizaba la mano por completo hacia la erección del castaño, solo que esta vez sin obstáculos de por medio. Yuuki tragó largo y mientras era observada a los ojos por él, se dejó llevar atrapando entre sus nerviosos y pequeños dedos la herramienta con la que mas adelante sería atravesada. Su primera reacción al tomar por la base aquella nada modesta pero generosamente dotada arma fue la de entreabrir sus labios, probablemente como signo de sorpresa, la textura era aún mas suave de lo que pensó así como también más rígido, sus manos apenas lograban cerrarse sobre el diámetro de esa cálida masa, Kaname ante el tacto, no pudo mas que entreabrir sus labios también, mientras sus dedos se cerraban agresivamente sobre las sabanas para contener el exagerado placer que provocaba Yuuki en él, a pesar que sus movimientos exploratorios se alejaban por mucho de lo experto.

— Por primera vez, no estoy seguro de algo y ese algo, es por cuanto tiempo mas, pueda mantenerme en esta postura, Yuuki. — Le confesó con una voz cargada de deseo, entonada gravemente por la situación. Sin embargo la joven se hallaba ciertamente curiosa, explorando cada tramo de aquel trozo de anatomía que obviamente jamas había visto y mucho menos tocado, nunca estuvo con un hombre y de esa forma ni pensarlo, por eso incluso los caminos formados por las venas que trazaban aquel cimbrel resultaban especiales para ella y mientras lo hacia, el peso del mayor sobre su cuerpo le informó que efectivamente este se había cansado de permanecer como una estatua, por lo que rápidamente sus labios fueron víctimas una vez mas, había perdido la cuenta del numero de veces en que fue besada esa noche, solo sabia que habían sido las suficientes para sentir sus labios ligeramente irritados por la desmesura de los besos.

Kaname inició un claro movimiento pélvico que provocaba un roce más intenso contra la palma de su mano, dando la sensación que ella le masturbaba de cierta forma, así que algo apenada apartó su tacto del miembro, llena de vergüenza, para esta vez dejarla apoyada cerca de las caderas, de manera que encajó el dedo pulgar en el pantalón para ir descendiendo disimuladamente la prenda, liberándolo a él de la presión que resultaba esta sobre su erección, al mismo tiempo que se besaban en los labios, aunque para gloria de los de Yuuki, estos fueron liberados, siendo ahora el centro de sus clavículas el objetivo de los de Kaname, quien sin dudarlo, trazó con la lengua un camino hacia arriba, cruzando por la garganta hasta el mentón, del cual se prendió mientras la siniestra alzaba a su adorada desde la nuca para acercarla a sus hambrientas fauces, mismas que se deleitaron hacia la parte derecha de la mandíbula, regalando en el camino pequeñas mordidas indoloras hasta la oreja, lugar donde descanso sus labios, con el objetivo de que su lengua se aventurara en los recovecos que formaban la misma, delineándolos sin cansancio, Yuuki en respuesta se prendió de su espalda y caderas, apretando la piel sin medir sus fuerzas, pero aquello fue poco con la incomparable sensación del miembro de Kaname reposar sobre su vientre bajo, demasiado cerca de la zona que tanto había cuidado por meses cada vez que se alimentaban el uno del otro, la calidez de aquel aparato solo era comparable con la propia y el peso de éste recaía sobre su piel a pesar de su arrebatada respiración.

_ Eres mía. _

Repentinamente, una voz grave, resonando sobre su oído le hizo recordar brevemente las palabras de Rido… su tío, el mismo que se había obsesionado con ella y le había hecho sentir tanto odio como jamas antes lo sentido, aquel hombre estaba ligado a Kaname para siempre, en su mente y por algún momento el miedo de ser poseída por esa sombra intentó apoderarse de ella.

— Te amo, Yuuki. — Las palabras justas en el momento oportuno, fueron emitidas por el ancestro, mientras la mano que aún le quedaba disponible, se apoderó de uno de los muslos de la menor, separándolo lo suficiente para que sus caderas quedasen perfectamente encajadas entre las piernas de su amada, quien nuevamente tragó largo, aferrando ambos brazos con firmeza y cuanto mas podía abarcar a la espalda de él. El húmedo y cálido glande se deslizó en la linea que divida la intimidad de la joven, como si fuese un lápiz, provocando en ella un placer jamas vivido, pero que pronto sería opacado al sentir el apoyo del mismo sobre la entrada a su centro, seguido de una embestida que le robó la respiración y el aliento, un segundo de silencio hubo cuando el intruso se escabulló entre la estrechez de las vírgenes paredes, provocando que de inmediato una de sus manos viajara a la nuca del vampiro, aferrándose de sus cabellos mientras la otra se tenia de la piel de la espalda baja, enterrando las uñas ahí desmedidamente.

— O-nisama… — Fue su primera palabra después del primer embate, completamente entrecortada, agitada y con una mueca de dolor dibujada en la cara, olvidando momentáneamente que se había prometido no volverle a llamar así. Pensó que después de aquel momento descansaría unos segundos, pero se dio cuenta de cuan equivocada estaba al sentir nuevamente como las caderas del inmortal arremetían contra ella por segunda vez, con la diferencia de que ahora podía sentir como un poco mas de aquel basto miembro irrumpía en sus entrañas más hondo, se sintió indefensa ante la dureza que le profanaba, el dolor se hizo presente, mermando el placer que se había concentrado en aquel mismo lugar minutos antes.

— Yuuki, Yuuki… No sabes, cuanto he esperado este momento. — Le susurró sobre su oído mientras ella, tenia su rostro ladeado, con los ojos firmemente apretados para evitar soltar algunas lagrimas, sin dejar de aferrarse con fuerza a él en ningún momento, no… Soltarlo era impensable, lo tenia entre sus brazos y no le dejaría escapar aunque curiosamente le estuviera causando un dolor particular, pues volvió a sentirse vulnerable, como si fuese humana una vez mas.

— Onisama, duele. — Entre abrió los ojos mirando en algún lugar de la habitación, pues Kaname se hallaba inmerso en su cuello y no deseaba verlo aún a los ojos ¿Que pensaría él? si… Que seguro seguía siendo una chiquilla.

Y a pesar de la confesión sobre su estado físico, el primero de los Kuran se atrevió una vez mas a dar rienda suelta a sus bajos instintos, no podía contenerse, así que embistió nuevamente, con mayor fuerza entre las piernas de la menor, esta vez, notando como la rigidez de su miembro destruía la prueba de la virginidad de su amada, aquella misma que le impedía ingresar por completo en ella, pero al haberla roto, ahora que se encontraba cobijado por su interior por completo, palmo a palmo, ante eso, no pudo mas que apretar con fuerza las sabanas bajo sus cuerpos; húmedo, cálido, ajustado, como si de repente le hubiesen apretado su erección con gran fuerza.

— No temas. — Alzó su rostro por fin y tomó el de ella para que ahora si lo mirase a los ojos, dejando apoyado el dedo pulgar sobre los labios femeninos. — No llores, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo. — Presionó en el labio inferior para separarlo del otro algunos milímetros.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que no deseabas ensuciarme con estas manos? — Le sujetó de la muñeca al besar despacio la yema del pulgar, al tiempo que un par de lagrimas resbalaban de sus ojos. Kaname asintió apoyando su frente sobre la de ella. — Me duele saber que nunca mas lo harás, porque después de hoy… Mañana uno de los dos morirá. — Con sus piernas temblorosas le confesó, pero no esperó respuestas, prefirió besarlo y enredar esta vez ambos brazos sobre los anchos hombros, sus muslos al igual se aferraron firmemente de las caderas del vampiro, ajustando de forma inconsciente el miembro que ahora retenía en lo mas profundo de su interior, podía sentir el palpitar de aquellas notables venas contra su centro, provocando una clara incomodidad, contrastaba con placer, el dolor se iba lentamente, demasiado para su propio gusto, pero era más fuerte el dolor de saber que lo que ahora hacían no se repetirían, había pasado incontables noches sin probar en carne propia lo que era entregarse al ser amado, por temor tal vez a ser devorada por completo, consumida, y a la vez el temor por ser ella la que lo haga con él.

Al cabo de un momento, entre besos y caricias profundas, volvió a sentir como Kaname se movía, pero esta vez para retirarse, aunque estaba segura que no sería por completo ni definitivamente, así que estaba preparada para lo obvio, él había sido gentil en esperar a que se acostumbrase a la invasión a su cuerpo, por ello cuando volvió a incrustarse en ella, no sintió dolor, por el contrario una mueca de placer acompañada de un gemido contra los labios ajenos fueron expulsados en lunar de quedas. Kaname al notar que finalmente Yuuki se hallaba dispuesta, continuó arremetiendo cada vez mas intenso en contra de sus caderas, las cuales eran víctimas de unos embistes que cada vez se acercaban mas al desenfreno.

La princesa por su parte, no podía controlar los jadeos que salían de su boca cada que el mayor se movía ya sea hacia dentro o hacia fuera, la sensación de su miembro frotándose en su ajustado interior le destrozaba los nervios y la cordura, pero si ya los sonidos que tenían encantado al mayor de los Kuran en esos momentos no fuera suficiente, sus piernas también la hacían avergonzar, esas mismas que temblaban en el vaivén al que era placenteramente sometida, tenia que sostenerse fuerte de las caderas del mayor, pero cuando se cansaba de hacerlo, estas quedaban libres sin control, yendo y viniendo según la dirección y embestidas que el vampiro entregaba insaciablemente, Kaname al percatarse de la incomodidad de su amada, fue entonces que le sujetó a la altura de las rodillas con cada mano, aunque también por mera comodidad, sin detener en un solo segundos las penetraciones, cuya velocidad y fuerza cobraban cuota a medida que avanzaban los minutos, al punto de hundir escandalosamente las caderas de Yuuki en la blandees de la superficie donde hacían el amor y es que la adoraba, no había duda, la amaba como sino hubiese un mañana, ella era la única razón de su existencia, la única razón por la que había cometido tantos pecados, tantas injusticias y tantas desgracias a su paso, siempre y cuando ella estuviese bien, no importaban los medios si el fin era su felicidad, con eso le bastaba para sentirse dichoso, satisfecho a pesar de los horrores de su pasado. Y justamente llevado por esos mismos deseos y sentimientos, no logró contener mas otro placer culposo del que jamas hallaría saciedad: Su sangre. Pronto sus colmillos nacieron y en un movimiento rápido los hincó en la piel del cuello, atravesando cada capa de la dermis con firmeza, la misma con la que su miembro atravesaba cada centímetro de lo que alguna vez fue puro en Yuuki.

— Ka-Kaname. — Al recibir el punzante dolor no pudo evitar aferrarse esta vez por su propia cuenta, tanto de piernas como de brazos al masculino cuerpo encima suyo, atrayendo especialmente la cabeza a éste. — Bebe toda la que quieras. — Con un tono de voz tan cansado que parecía sugerente le pidió, sintiendo como aquel liquido vital era drenado de la manera mas pervertida que antes hubiesen realizado, cerró entonces los ojos y con las mejillas enrojecidas a mas no poder, sintió una pizca de culpa por el cazador al que también había amado; Zero… Si, le quería, tanto o casi tanto como a Kaname, pero siempre en el fondo de su corazón, supo que solo se entregaría en cuerpo y alma al segundo, nunca lo dudó, no solo era su obligación como sangre pura y como prometida, eran también sus sentimientos y deseos, la carne y sangre del hombre que tenia suyo era una obsesión profunda, le preocupaba en cierta forma lo que pensaría Zero si la viera así, si supiera finalmente cual fue su elección… ¿Avergonzada tal vez? de por fin entregarse al mismo hombre que le desgració la vida y que manipuló su destino tan solo para cumplir sus objetivos, no… Zero jamas le recriminaría algo así, solo no pudo evitar pensarlo, todo lo que Kaname le hizo al cazador había sido por ella, para protegerla, la culpabilidad a veces la amargaba, pero esta noche no podía ser desperdiciada en algo que no podía arreglarse, así que volvió a cerrar sus ojos, consiente que quien le hacia el amor leía sus pensamientos a través de su sangre, pero le tranquilizaba saber que si eso hacia, entonces él sabría también a quien ella había elegido finalmente y que a quien deseaba que le hiciera todas esas perversiones que cruzaban su mente era él y solo él.

Pero con lo que Yuuki no contaba era que efectivamente, Kaname tomaría en cuenta esas fantasías no confesadas, por lo que al desprender sus largos caninos de la piel, también retiró su erguida virilidad de ella, una sensación de vacio la embargó entonces, tanto físico como emocional, quizá se había enojado… en principio no comprendía las acciones del mayor, sin embargo cuando fue dada vuelta boca abajo se percató de sus intenciones.

— No hagas…! — No alcanzó a decirlo, el sangre pura fue más rápido y en lugar de decirle que sus pensamientos no eran del todo serios, sintió una oleada de calor ingresar nuevamente en ella, salvo que en una posición distinta, aquel rígido miembro volvía a atravesar su interior sin piedad, acariciando sus paredes con la dosis de agresividad justa entre el placer y dolor, donde el primero era poderosamente superior al segundo, que a pesar de todo, se hallaba presente en pequeñas pizcas de incomodidad por tratarse de una primera vez.

— Solo he cumplido lo que deseabas. Yuuki. — La voz del castaño era tan sugerente que le destrozaba los nervios, ocasionando que enterrara su rostro en la almohada mientras el basto cuerpo que este poseía se apoyaba en su totalidad encima suyo, solo que ahora por detrás, percatándose esta vez de los latidos de su corazón retumbando contra su espalda a medida que sus caderas volvían a torturar a las propias, con nuevas embestidas que la hacían gemir contra la almohada a la que tenia que morder para controlar su voz, a pesar que sobre la tela había manchas de sangre por la herida en su cuello. — ¿Cuanto tiempo estarás escondiéndote? — El vampiro le sujetó de las muñecas y las apegó a la cama, inmovilizando a la menor de los Kuran mientras la sometía a sus constantes embestidas, si fuese humana, probablemente ella yacería sin sensibilidad de las caderas hacia abajo.

— Pervertido — Fue todo lo que le respondió alzando algunos centímetros su rostro y hombros de la superficie, de manera que su espalda quedase arqueada a pesar de los hilos de sangre en el lado izquierdo de su cuello, pero segundos después, el aliento de su amado retumbó contra la parte que aún quedaba intacta del mismo y antes de que intuyese lo que él estaba a punto de hacer, volvió a sentir el placentero dolor de los colmillos clavados en su carne, donde antes no habían cicatrices, aunque esta vez de una forma más lenta, captando como cada capa de piel era atravesada hasta que la sangre emergía, en ese instante además los movimientos pélvicos se detuvieron u, mientras ella dejaba escapar un jadeo entrecortado… Sintiendo una pizca de arrepentimiento por haberse cortado el cabello en aquel arranque de ira contra él, a sabiendas de lo mucho que Kaname adoraba acariciarlo, de tenerlo como antes en éste momento, imaginaba lo complacido que se hubiera sentido al tenerlo para él solamente ahora que lo tenia recostado en su espalda.

Cuando el ancestro desprendió los colmillos de su piel, ladeó su rostro hacia él, deseaba verlo a los ojos, aunque sea por un instante, al lograrlo éste le sujetó por el mentón y le dio un beso, comprobando en el, el sabor de su sangre, el cual no le parecía tan delicioso, obviamente porque era la suya, pero besarlo era lo que mas deseaba así que ignoró ese detalle, quería unir sus labios mientras aún lo tenía dentro suyo, por su parte, aquel hombre pervertido, como así ella le había llamado cientos de veces llevó su mano libre hacia el busto de la menor, acariciando entre renovadas penetraciones y besos la blanda carne de la que estaban hechos…

Yuuki se hallaba exhausta, estaba siendo sometida a un imparable éxtasis, en donde definitivamente el dolor había desaparecido, todo lo que podía sentir era el incomparable placer de tener al hombre amado dentro suyo, entrando y saliendo sin miramientos o escrúpulos, como si toda la vida hubiesen hecho esto, como sino fuese la primera vez a pesar de serlo, ella no sabia lo que era un orgasmo hasta ese instante, en que su cuerpo atendido por todos los rincones que se imaginaba era llevado a la cumbre.

— Si sigues así, Onisama yo… No podré resistir. — Un tono de suplica le fue enviado al vampiro que la presionaba desde las caderas hasta la espalda con sus constantes movimientos.

— No te contengas, Yuuki, deseo ser testigo de este momento, lo atesoraré incluso después de la muerte. — Esta vez sus caderas mermarón la velocidad para entregarle movimientos ondulantes, donde propiciara un roce mayor y más directo contra la sensibilidad de las carnosas paredes, donde acariciaba la parte mas sensible de la menor en cada penetración, ante tales circunstancias la princesa Kuran no pudo contenerse mas y dejó que su cuerpo entero se comprimiera con tal fuerza que sus propias entrañas se adhirieron al miembro del mayor de ambos, de una forma que ese inexpresivo rostro que solía llevar adquiriera una mueca de placer evidente, y como si todo su organismo se estuviese explotando Yuuki lanzó un gemido que bien podría calificarse de grito contra la almohada, al tiempo que sus delgadas piernas se juntaban provocando más placer en ella misma y en el hombre que desde atrás la penetraba, del cual sin darse ella cuenta comenzó a brotar su semilla, sin tiempo de avisar o de decir absolutamente nada, fue al cabo de algún par de segundos que el exceso de humedad le indicó a la joven lo que había provocado en el mayor, quien obviamente cayó tras su cuerpo, sin soltarle de las muñecas mientras aún manaba aquel liquido cálido que llenaba su intimidad en lo más profundo… Ambos sabían las consecuencias que eso acarreaba, un posible embarazo, pero si no había un mañana, que mas daba.

— Te amo, Kaname. — Le susurró cansada, si fuese humana se habría desmayado mucho tiempo atrás. Luego se soltó del agarre de una de sus muñecas y puso su pequeña mano encima de la de su contraparte, entrelazó los dedos y ladeó su rostro con una sonrisa tan satisfecha como exhausta. En respuesta a ello, el sangre pura, le entregó un beso en la comisura de los labios y esperó dentro de ella aún a que su miembro regresara a la normalidad, una mezcla de satisfacción y culpa inundaba su mente, le había arrebatado todo vestigio de pureza a su protegida princesa, pero a pesar de ello, estaba siendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo feliz.

Cuando el sol se atrevió a interrumpir en la intimidad de los Kuran, fue Yuuki quien abrió primero los ojos, la magia de la noche anterior, había terminado… Con cuidado de no despertarle, acarició los cabellos del hombre que reposaba a su lado, ambos boca abajo. Una sonrisa triste adornó su rostro, parecía que el hombre que amaba estaba fatigado, de vivir, de su largo viaje ¿Será posible que ella fuese capaz de detenerlo? Y sabia que sino era ella, no había nadie mas sobre la tierra que lo convenciera de lo contrario.

Fin

**No se que tan divertido o explícito les halla parecido, no deseaba caer en la vulgaridad, me gusta la sutileza aunque también el lemon fuerte. Considero que pude hacerlo un tanto más rudo, pero me gusta mantener la personalidad de los personajes. Espero haber contribuido en el YuMe de esta sección, dependiendo de como me vaya con este primer one - shot, consideraré hacer mas fics de la pareja. Un placer haber escrito para ustedes. Sé que no son hermanos (aunque siguen siendo familia, Kaname es su ancestro, comparten lazos de sangre) pero se criaron como tal**


End file.
